The New Addition to the Pack
by Daine Salamin
Summary: A year after Vivian decided to become Queen of the Pack, they welcome a new edition to the family.


**Author's Note: Ok so this is my first story that i've uploaded, i've got quite a few so hopefully i can upload them soon. Please enjoy my story. All characters except Evan belong to the creator of Blood and Chocolate!**

* * *

><p>Vivian cried out as she sat on the edge of the birthing chair that Aunt Persia had had for centuries. The contractions were coming harder and more regular, and thanks to her loup-garou heritage, pain killers didn't help much as she began to dilate. Esme, Vivian's mother, wiped her daughter's sweaty brow and comforted her as best she could as another contraction racked her body.<p>

"You are doing well Vivian only a couple more hours and you'll be ready." Aunt Persia remarked checking her.

"A COUPLE MORE HOURS!" Vivian shrieked, "Bring Gabriel in here this instant, I'm going to kill him for putting me through this."

"Sweetie, for one thing men aren't allowed in the room for the birth, for another he's not even here, remember he had business to see to." Esme said trying to calm her down.

"I don't give a damn if he was meeting the president of the United States he should be here." She groaned as another contraction hit her.

"I know hun; the guys said he would be here soon."

Another hour passed with Vivian's cries and Aunt Persia and Esme's soft murmurs. The Five stood in the living room, eyes wide as they listened to their littermates' anguished cries. Will, Viv's best friend, had his head in his hands and shuddered with each scream. The other boys stood helplessly behind him. The other men of the pack stood behind couches and chairs as the women sat in them. All knew Vivian's pain would bring a blessing along with it, but still it was hard to listen to.

Suddenly Gabriel burst through the door, looking terrified and concerned. "Where is she?" he asked.

An answering scream reverberated through the house, this one louder that the rest. "Vivian," he whispered and ran towards the room. Only caring that his wife was in pain he burst into the birthing chamber. The thick smell of blood scared him as he took in Vivian's pale face and pained expression along with the bloody towels surrounding the chair she was sitting in.

"Gabriel, you're not to be in here." Aunt Persia remarked from in front of Vivian.

"I don't care." He said approaching his mate after closing the door.

"Hello my love, how are you?" he said kissing her forehead and holding her hand.

"HOW AM I? HOW AM I?" she screeched, "I'm having a freaking baby Gabriel, how do you think I am?"

He chuckled squeezing her hand and nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to ask."

She was about to respond when she cried out again. Aunt Persia moved before her wide spread thighs and checked again. "Vivian you're ready when I say push, push ok." Vivian nodded.

"PUSH"

Squeezing down on Gabriel's hand she pushed, her scream pierced the air and Esme shoved a piece of leather into her mouth so she wouldn't bite down upon her tongue. "Good, I can see the crown of the head. PUSH!"

Gabriel head the bones in his hand pop and winced slightly. "Good the head is out now, one more big push Vivian." Aunt Persia crooned.

With one last heart-wrenching cry the baby slipped into Aunt Persia's arms, with a terrifying scream of its own. Quickly she suctioned out the airways and tied off the umbilical cord. She handed the small child to Esme who began cleaning while Aunt Persia prepared for the after birth. Once that was finished, she and Gabriel helped clean Vivian up and placed her in the bed.

Esme began walking towards them with a blanket covered bundle in her arms smiling brightly. "Congratulations, you have a new baby boy." She said as she placed the small bundle in Vivian's arms.

Gabriel and she both gazed down at the small life in their arms with wonder. Looking up at Gabriel with tears in her eyes, Vivian smiled. Gabriel kissed her joyful tears away and stroked his sons' soft cheek. The babe turned towards the digit seeking milk and Vivian chuckled, opening up her robe for the babe to nurse. "What shall we call him?" Gabriel asked after he had finished.

"Evan, for my mother and father." She smiled up at Gabriel.

"Evan it is, shall we share him with the rest of the pack."

"Hmm, only if they come in here, I'm not quite sure I can move." Gabriel motioned for Esme to let them in. a flood of people rushed quietly in settling a semi-circle around the bed.

"Everyone, welcome my son, Evan, to the pack." Gabriel said gazing down with adoration at the small bundle now in his arms. "And, Evan, welcome to the pack."

Evan who was not even an hour old smiled as if he understood what his father said and laughed when a cheer went through the crowd. When everyone had welcomed Evan into the family they left the new family alone to rest. Evan lay quietly in his crib a few feet away sleeping silently as Vivian lay curled into Gabriel's arms.

"Thank you Vivian." He whispered softly.

"You're welcome Gabriel; just don't expect me to do it again anytime soon." Vivian chuckled.

"Don't worry; I'm scared of even touching you after what I witnessed." He shuddered.

"Hmm, that's too bad, Aunt Persia said if I wasn't too tired I could do a few things, but if you don't want to that's fine." She said turning her back to him.

He lay there in silent shock and gave a soft growl as he pulled her body against his. "I believe I shall take back my last statement." He said his hand moving from her waist to her breast.

She turned towards him and gave him a long languorous kiss, then giggled. "Too bad, you decided early on you didn't want any. You'll just have to wait and see if I'm up to it tomorrow."

He growled again and trapped her beneath him, pressing his pelvis into hers. She spread her thighs welcoming her. "Vivian I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine." She said nuzzling his neck and licking his earlobe. "If you don't take me right now, I'm going to fall asleep." She whispered in his ear.

And with that he did, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, content smiles spread across their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Note: Please Review! I'd really appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
